


Lean

by Scribe



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Fraser can't take up space, because he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "lean"

It's not that Fraser can't take up space, because he can- in a room, a city, in your life- but he does it weirdly. Ray figures that everyone's got their own bubble, and when somebody wants to get at you they go out of their bubble and into yours. Except Fraser. Fraser stands up straight in the center of his bubble all the time, even during a shouting match. Sometimes his bubble just gets real close to yours.

For example, he sits on the couch next to Ray, _right_ next to him so their legs brush and everything, but is he in Ray's space? No siree. Fraser's space just happens to be right next to Ray's space just then, that's all.

He and Vecchio don't click as partners the way he did with Fraser, but at least Vecchio actually gets in his face when they fight. When Vecchio comes over to watch the game and the space between them on the couch keeps getting smaller, Vecchio's arm goes up on the back of the couch and his whole body tilts toward Ray's, genuine American body language. Sometimes his hand lingers too long on Ray's shoulder and it's not because he doesn't get the rules about that stuff, it's on purpose, because he's daring to leave the safety of his own bubble to send a message.

You know, a reaching out one. 

Fraser's got a good poker face. Maybe he's faking that he doesn't get it and maybe not; Ray's never sure. In the end it doesn't make much difference what the reason is.

In the alley behind the station Vecchio brackets Ray with his arms and says _tell me if I got this wrong_ , and he leans, he leans _in_ , and it's so goddamn easy to let him do it.


End file.
